The Rise and Fall of the Seville gang
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: set during the Events of Pinkamence II Society and before Pinkie and Fluttershy are killed the Seville gang will incorporate one of there lost and forgotten members Apple Twist a key in the down fall of the apple family and the end of the drugs in ponyville . But whatof the gang violence Discord has a plan just for that This is also a trailer for the upcoming story R&R its a HIE


_**The rise and fall of the Seville Gang Trailer **_

**A gang bent on making all of Ponyville better **

"Alright guys from what we can tell the ponies here are plagued with drugs and crime and gang related activity as to why I'm not sure" said Adam. But what he didn't know was that the gang he organized were the orders via discord the sprite of chaos and Disharmony .

**A gang organized by none other than Discord himself and the one in charge of the whole thing **

"Ok guys now that we have our compound set up we are going to need henchman to help with our operation's and if we do get involved in a gang war we do not take a neutral position or nothing we go in guns blazing killing anyone that's in our way we protect the by standers" said Adam.

"_aw that's the spirit my second in Command protect the innocent cause from what I see that this poor town has seen a lot of blood shed and more" _Said the spirit of Discord . "Well alright I hope that we know what we are doing" Said Adam. Unsure of what to do next .

"Alright your orders are to find a pony named Apple Twist and bring her into the gang no initiation NOTHING like that"said Discord with a serious look on his face . "Fine with me can you give me the location of where she is currently?" asked Adam. "_i can do that our spies across equestria said that she was last seen heading toward manehatten or someplace like that"_ Said Discord . "Very well I'm on my way and i'm taking some of my men with me just in case" Said Adam. _"Alright though but becareful I don't want the other gangs finding out what we are up to at the moment"_ Said Discord concerned .

**A former mare of the apple family brought into the Seville gang to face down her former family and to see what they have become after all these years**

"I take it your apple twist?" asked Adam. "Yea i'm her follow me upstairs I have a lot to tell you"she said . "Alright you two stay guard just outside her door while we talk" Ordrered Adam. They knew what to do . "Alright lets go"said Adam. And with that they headed upstairs into her room where two guards stood guard . "Alright so what's this all about?" asked Adam.

"Well a long time ago the apple family wanted to remain pure and untouched with the things that tainted Equestria I was soon found out by my own father he wanted to get away from my relationship with my marefriend I told him that ah love her and upon that I was banished and my name ripped from the family name never to be spoken of again that is till now you found me,how did you find me?" asked Apple Twist .

"Easy we have spies across Equestria and we want you to be brought into the gang you don't have to do anything we will offer you a place to stay food to eat and even give you a weapon that is if you want of face down your former family" offered Adam.

"Count me in it's time I show the Apple Family the errors of there ways so I heard ponyville is vile place to live now a day's" said Apple Twist . "Then you heard right but we plan to change that" said Adam. "My Boss Discord can offer you a place in the Seville gang and I quote ' no initiation NOTHING like that' right from Discords mouth" quoted Adam. She had a serious look on her face that would make Applejack quiver in fear of her .

"Then count me in who is currently leading the Apple family at the moment"asked Apple Twist seriously . "Your own ister Applejack along with Jackslap and her brother Bigmac" said Adam. "Good I can offer you some information when we get back to base" said AppleTwist with a evil grin on her face . "Fine by me" replied Adam. He knew he had his target and was heading back to the base via the Everfree forest no pony ventures in there it was the perfect place to conduct operations and raids on small gangs .

_**This Story is not yet Rated **_

_**COMING SOON 2013**_


End file.
